descendantswickedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Evie
Princess Evie is one of the major characters in Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White And the 7 Dwarfs. Growing up her daughter, Evie was taught the only way she'll be happy is when a prince comes and gives her her happily ever after, and beauty on the outside is important, and beauty on the inside is a joke. When she arrives to Auradon, her mission is to find a prince. There, she meets the Prince Charming (Chad) the son of Cinderella, but she learns he's nothing like her mother taught her he was. She later decides to forget about boys and becomes super smart, and let her prince come later. She is best friends with Mal, she seems to have a brother-sister relationship with Jay who defended her when Chad assaulted her. She is friends with Carlos De Vil. Evie is voiced by Sofia Carson, who also portrayed Evie in the movie. Background Official Description :Evie is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep in hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers carry out their parents’ evil plan. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, Evie is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up being the fairest of all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Physical Appearance In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, whereas in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Relationships Family 'Evil Queen' Evie didn't really had the best relationship with her mother. Her mother taught her how to apply blush before she could talk and instilled a sense of vanity in Evie, along with a need to find a prince. Her mother often gave her very harsh criticism on her appearance and has very high standards,along with convincing Evie that she needed a prince to be happy. Evie does admit her mother is not a "barrel of fun" when she doesn't get her way and that she's scared of her sometimes. However,when she heard Evie designed Mal's princess gown she was extremely happy and proud and bragged to the others about her while telling Maleficent she was bitter. Friends 'Mal' The two are best friends and like sisters though the two initially didn't get along. When the two were younger, the two did not get along. Evie didn't invite her to her birthday parties so Mal tried to get revenge on her. However, after saving Evie from being cursed as they, along with Carlos and Jay, went to get a staff from the Forbidden Fortress, they became friends. Mal seemed to be in charge and bossed Evie around (similar to how Audrey treated her friends) the two still got along. She told Evie that having a boyfriend was stupid especially since her own "boyfriend", Chad, was making her do his homework for him. When Chad broke her heart after using her, Mal comforted he saying Chad was unlucky for going with Audrey when Evie was prettier smarter and kinder. When Mal needed help getting ready for her date with Ben, Evie volunteered to help her. When Mal decided to erase Ben's feelings, Evie gave her comfort. The two had both decided to be good, stayed at Auradon, and defeated Maleficent alongside Carlos and Jay. The two are best friends and like sisters who stand by each other and often hang out with each other. 'Carlos De Vil' While the two did not have much interaction during the film, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and it is revealed in the past that Evie was Carlos's first friend. 'Jay' While the two did not have much interaction during the show, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and when Chad was bullying Evie, Jay came to her defense, showing he cares for her as a friend. 'Ben' She seemed to be attracted to him due to his looks, kindness and status as a prince but lost interest when learning he was in a relationship with Audrey and switched her focus to Chad (and later Doug). However, the two seem to be on good terms especially due to their relationship with Mal. In Wicked World, the two were voted king and queen of the Neon Lights Ball, though she left him to admire herself in the mirror with her crown. 'Audrey' Audrey was condescending to all the VKs, but the two had little interaction. In Wicked World, Audrey was jealous when Evie had won Q.N.L.B. and Evie wasn't above rubbing it in (though it was more because of her own vain personality). Evie also helped Audrey get ready for the Neon Lights Ball when Audrey's dress was stolen which she did appreciate. However, when CJ framed Mal for kidnapping Ben and doing all sorts of bad things, Audrey pointed fingers at Mal and Evie was not ok with it until it was revealed that CJ was the culprit.Otherwise they're still very good friends. 'Lonnie' The two had little interaction though when Lonnie went to Mal for a makeover in the film, Evie considered helping. The two seem to interact positively overall. In Wicked World, Evie along with Mal helped her get ready for her hip hop stage performance by creating neon clothes for her to look fiercely friendly. She was also the only AK not to accuse Evie and the other vks of doing bad things. 'Jane' The two have little interaction though Jane was scared of her since she was a VK. She also suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform and Evie said that spelling clothes away sounded like something she would do but she promised Jane she didn't take it. 'Jordan' The two had little interaction though Jordan was annoyed when Evie claimed her outfit that Jordan gave her to fit her lamp dress code needed more bling and sparkle. 'Freddie Facilier' She knew Freddie was trouble but didn't have much interaction with her and the two did interact well, with Evie conversing with her about how to smize (smiling with eyes) and about how to live in Aurodan in episode 9 and trying to give her a makeover in episode 14 though Freddie declined. 'Ally' There is little interaction between the two but Ally had a low opinion and distrust of VKs. Romances 'Doug' He fell in love with her at first sight despite knowing she was a VK and the daughter of the evil queen. She seemed to notice and enjoyed the attention but didn't reciprocate at first. He tried to warn her about Chad but failed and even stalked her on the first day in order to ask her to sit with him during Ben's coronation, inadvertently giving her information about the wand's location. Later, when Chad nearly had Evie expelled by giving the teacher the mirror Evie cheated with, Doug defended her and prevented her from being expelled. Evie happily showed her B to Doug and even agreed to study with him sometime, possibly beginning to reciprocate his feelings as he helped her with her matter with Chad. After the Family day incident, he tried to sit with her but was pressured by Chad not to , Evie apologized to him. By the end of the film, the two are shown to have shared a dance together. It is implied and later on confirmed the two began dating in Return to Isle of Lost. Enemies 'Chad Charming' Evie was attracted to him the moment she saw him due to his looks and status as a prince and tried to impress him by acting vain. She told him of her mirror which helped her on the tests and also compared herself to his mother in that she was good at sewing and cleaning. She also tried flirting information about the wand out of him but Chad, wanting to use her for her intelligence, made her do his homework. He later left her for Audrey breaking her heart. When the two interact at Family Day, he began harassing her and she calls him the biggest jerk in the land. He angrily throw the mirror out of her hand, causing Jay to defend her. He later calls her a cheater as she moved on and began liking Doug. They haven't interacted much afterwards since it is obvious that she's no longer interested in him anymore. 'CJ Hook' The two had little interaction but CJ thinks Evie went soft and Evie does not like the fact CJ framed Mal and the VKs for everything she had done. Quotes |-|Movie= Gallery Trivia *The name "Evie" is of Hebrew origin, which means "Life, living, lively". It is unknown if Evie is her full name or if its just a nickname, since it was never mentioned in the movie or the book. Her last name is also not mentioned in either the book or movie. *According to Audrey, since the Evil Queen has no royal status in Auradon, Evie isn't really considered a princess. *According to Evie, her mother taught her how to apply blush before she could talk, and to always use upwards strokes. Considering her mother's vain nature, it's quite likely the truth. *After Doug helps keep her from being expelled for cheating in school with her magic mirror, Evie seems to begin returning his affections for her, given she danced with him at the end. *She is ironically good at things that a princess would never need to learn - sewing, cooking and cleaning. Evie even tells Chad, that this makes her similar to his mother, Cinderella. Strangely enough in episode 1 of Wicked World, she was shown to be a terrible baker. However, considering in the beginning of Descendants film where the four of them were eating candy and said they never tasted anything so sweet, it is possible she never had the chance to bake (though she states goblins baked cupcakes for her on her birthday). *Evie carries a bag that resembles the Heart Box seen in the the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was given to the Huntsman by the Evil Queen have to contain Snow White's heart, as proof that she was dead. *Sofia Carson wore a wig during filming. However, some of her real hair shows; two instances are the science class and showing Doug the results of her test. *Sofia Carson narrated the audio book "Isle of the Lost." *At the time of the film, she is sixteen years old. *Evie's mother is constantly telling her that she is not pretty enough, even though she's one of the prettiest girls in the movie. *Likely thanks to having an obsession with her mother's magic mirror, Evie is quite intelligent in chemistry. *As the movie goes on, in continuation to the wardrobe changes, Evie's clothes begin to resemble Snow White more and more. *Evie usually wears shades of blue, greenish, and black throughout the movie. She has quite an obsession with leather, and never forgets to add a little "Princess Evie" touch to her outfit. *The prelude novel reveals some details about her past: **Evie was castle-schooled due to a curse Maleficent put on her and her mother for not inviting Mal to her 6th birthday party. **She used to be enemies with Mal before they became best friends. Mal once locked her in Cruella De Vil's coat closet as revenge for the birthday party. **She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school). **Evie was Carlos's first real friend. **She had a parrot sidekick named Othello (Iago's descendant). According to her, Othello has quite a mouth on him, meaning the use of swear words, often wondering where he learned such things. **Carlos is like a little brother to her. **Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. **It was said in the first novel that Evie wore her hair in a V-braid, but in the film, she wears her hair down. *In Wicked World, she isn't wearing her fingerless gloves with her Isle of the Lost outfit. This also applies to her artwork for the game Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush. *In 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', her "Secret Wish" is to ace chemistry while her "Not-so-secret Wish" is to live in a giant castle with lots of mirrors and a gorgeous prince who loves her. **It's also revealed that she wants to be a fashion designer or a scientist when she grows up. **Her favorite class is chemistry, stating that she is great at it and that it makes her shine. **Her Go-To Object at the museum is King Beast's mystical rose, stating that it's really beautiful. **It is revealed in the book that she can even make the most horrible wicked smile. *She is revealed to have the traits of a classical Disney Princess. *She is present as a main character in Return to the Isle of the Lost. Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Generation Category:Villain Kids Category:Daughters Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants:Wicked World Characters Category:TROISIÈME FILM DESCENDANTS